The treatment of cardiac arrhythmias requires electrodes capable of creating tissue lesions having a diversity of different geometries and characteristics, depending upon the particular physiology of the arrhythmia to be treated.
For example, it is believed the treatment of atrial fibrillation and flutter requires the formation of continuous lesions of different lengths and curvilinear shapes in heart tissue. These lesion patterns require the deployment within the heart of flexible ablating elements having multiple ablating regions. The formation of these lesions by ablation can provide the same therapeutic benefits that the complex incision patterns that the surgical maze procedure presently provides, but without invasive, open heart surgery.
By way of another example, small and shallow lesions are desired in the sinus node for sinus node modifications, or along the A-V groove for various accessory pathway ablations, or along the slow zone of the tricuspid isthmus for atrial flutter (AFL) or AV node slow pathways ablations. However, the elimination of ventricular tachycardia (VT) substrates is thought to require significantly larger and deeper lesions.
There also remains the need to create lesions having relatively large surface areas with shallow depths.
The task is made more difficult because heart chambers vary in size from individual to individual. They also vary according to the condition of the patient. One common effect of heart disease is the enlargement of the heart chambers. For example, in a heart experiencing atrial fibrillation, the size of the atrium can be up to three times that of a normal atrium.
A need exists for electrode support structures that can create lesions of different geometries and characteristics, and which can readily adopt to different contours and geometries within a body region, e.g., the heart.